The Hetalia Afterstory
by ItachanPastaLover
Summary: An alternate version of Hetalia, Italy is married and has a child. When Osaka gets taken, how will Italy get her back? Rated Angst for later chapters. Originally supposed to be Humor.
1. How they met

**I do not own Hetalia in any way. This is just a fan fic for everyone's entertainment. **

**Note: Mikii and Rena are not the real names for Tokyo and Osaka in Hetalia. Mikii is my original character and Rena belongs to my friend. Enjoy!**

The Hetalia After story

Characters:

Mikii (Osaka)- Female protagonist. Is married to Feliciano (Italy) and has one child. Her personality can be serious but she loves to fool around like her husband and is confused most of the time.

Feliciano (Italy)- Is the male protagonist. He met Mikii while visiting his buddy Honda (Japan) and they both, although Miki is Japanese, shared a love, err, passion for pasta :3 He fell in love with her and, although awkwardly, he asked her to marry him. Now they have a son named Rome.

Rena (Tokyo)- Second female protagonist. Is the older sister of Mikii and is sorta interested in Ivan (Russia). She's sadistic but, in a way, kind. She can be very random and loves to cause disturbance, like her crush. (gonna get killed by Russia if he reads this!) She met Russia on a trip over to his house instead Japan and they both found a liking to each other since they both liked the same type of…fun.

Ivan (Russia) - Second male protagonist. Is sadistic like his girlfriend but he has a genuine sweet side for her. He loves making evil plans with her and loves the fact that she actually wants to go through with them. He dislikes Feliciano and Mikii but he doesn't do anything because he doesn't want Rena as his enemy (trust me).

Kiku Honda (Japan) - He is very mellow and is allied with Italy and Germany. Although he isn't trouble maker, he often gets involved in a lot of trouble due to Italy carelessness and Germany's brute way of handling things. Although he is calm, he send a lot of mixed signals and he can be very confusing when trying to figure him out. He is best friends with Mikii and Rena. Italy actually met Mikii through Japan.

Ludwig (Germany) - He was allied with Italy by mistake but he did nothing to clear it up, he actually took a liking to him and his idiocy. He likes Mikii as a dear friend but dislikes Rena greatly. He thought he was tough but that woman just scares him.

Chapter 1

Mikii prepared pasta for her beloved Feliciano and her little boy. She remembered the day her and her beloved had met clearly…

_FLASH BACK_

_Mikii was having tea with Nihon-sama. The room was peaceful as they talked about the mini ships he was creating to help his army. Outside the door you could hear a high-pitched yell and someone blabbering random things. All you can really make out of it all was "Ima sorry!". Mikii stood up to go check it out but before she did, Germany slid the door open, holding something over his shoulders : Italy. "This idiot vas annoying the locals so I had to vorce him out of there before they beat him to a pulp." Germany explained and let go of Italy, making him fall to the ground with a -umpf- "I said I was a sorry! But those people wouldn't let me go. Thank you Germany my friend for saving me again- Oh! Who's a this?" Italy looked at Mikii and he went over to sit next to her. Mikii blushed. "I'm Italy! And you are?" He asked with an idiotic smile in his face. "M-Mikii desu! Anata ni aete ureshiidesu." She practically blurted out with her face red. Italy's head leaned to the side. "What?" He said, really confused. "She said her name is Mikii, she's happy to meet you." Japan said calmly. "Gomen, I mean, sorry Italy-san. I didn't know you didn't know Japanese. I just assumed…" She looked down, embarrassed. Italy patted her back, making her face red again and she looked up in surprise. "It's okay! I want you to teach it to me! How do you say 'I like pasta' in Japanese?" He asked her and she thought about it a little. "Watashi wa pasuta ga suki. That is how you say it." Mikii said with a smile. Italy tried to imitate it. "Watashi wa pasta ga suki!" He said proudly and Mikii laughed. Her laugh made Italy blush and it was like instant love._

_The second time they met, Italy had invited her over. Of course, Japan suggested she not let him drive her there so Japan drove her there himself. He needed to do some business there anyway. "So Mikii, do you like a pasta?" Italy said while they walked side to side. "Like pasta? I LOVE it!" She said, a spark in her eyes. "Do you want to make some, Italy-kun?" She asked and he nodded happily. "Of course! We should go and get the pasta!" They skipped happily to Italy's house and started making some spaghetti. "Let me cook, preasu? I know a way to make it extra good!" Mikii said and winked, Italy blushed slightly._

_Mikii kicked Italy out of the kitchen for a while, even if it was his house, and began to cook using her special ingredients. When it was finally done, she walked out with two plates of pasta and some bread. Italy had fallen asleep in that little while and Mikii sighed. She set the plates on the table and went over to where Italy was lying on the floor. She hadn't looked at him good before but now she noticed that Italy was laying face-down with his butt up. "Pft!" She covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh to loud and startle him. Tears ran down her cheek of how hard she was trying not to laugh. "B-baka…" she said giggling a bit after she had calmed down. She kneeled beside him and tried shaking his shoulder but he didn't wake up. "Italy-kun…" She poked him "Wake up! The food's ready…" She poked him again and he turned around and hugged Mikii while still deep in his sleep. "I…love…" he mumbled in his sleep. Mikii blushed at how close their faces were to each other and how strong Italy was holding her against him. She tried to get up but that only caused him to holder tighter to his chest. "I love you…" he mumbled once more, this time since Mikii had moved to get away her head was now next to his and he whispered it into her ear. Her face went completely red. She lifted herself up a bit to see Italy's sleeping face. 'He really is cute…' she thought to herself. She leaned in a bit, tempted to give him a kiss. 'I guess it's okay for me to do this…he is asleep…wait. Does that make me an abuser? Kya! No! no! no!' She shook her head and leaned in anyway. Her lips barely brushed his when his eyes opened. "Miss Osaka, what are you doing on top of me?" Italy said puzzled and Mikii moved away right away. Italy looked down and saw that he was the one restraining her from moving and his face went blank. "Ima sorry! Ima sorry! I didn't mean to! I was asleep, you understand right Miss Osaka?" He let go immediately and stood up. Mikii got up with him and brushed her dark blue kimono smooth. "Uh, yeah, do not worry about it Italy-kun…it was, um, my fault for trying to wake you up and well-" She was cut off "Is that pasta I smell?" Italy rushed to the table and sat down quickly. "Thank you Mikii!" He started to eat the spaghetti and then stopped abruptly. Mikii frowned "Is it bad? I'm so sorry Itary-kun…" Italy looked up at her, his eyes in tears. He swallowed the spaghetti that was in his mouth and lifted up the plate as if it were a trophy. "Sorry? I should thank you Mikii! This is the BEST pasta I've EVER had!" He set the plate down and hugged her. "I love you~" He said and lifted her up and shook her a bit, laughing. Mikii was blushing at the way Italy had mentioned her first name and the fact that he said he loved her. Not to mention how close they were. "D-do you mean it, Itary-kun? Y-you love me?" Mikii asked, her face a bright pink and buried in his chest. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Italy said, holding her out a bit to see her eyes. Mikii looked away for a moment then looked back at him. "I-I love you too, Itary-kun." She said, and he smiled idioticly at her. She smiled at him, too. Italy blushed 'she has a beautiful smile' he thought. After that, Italy invited Osaka often to his house and they ended up liking eachother more than friends. Once, Italy asked Osaka for a kiss. She got all red and leaned in for the kiss, but when they did she fainted. Italy mistook it as her not liking it and apoligizing about a million times. 'I guess he's not going to let it go, is he?' Mikii asked herself everytime he apoligized._


	2. Meet Mexico

_(btw, all unknown terms/words are explained at the bottom)_

"_Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"_

Mikii loved remembering all the sweet words Italy had said to her when they were younger. She stirred the pasta in the bowl to make sure it wouldn't stick to the sides and burn. She felt someone tug at her kimono from the bottom. She looked down and smiled, seeing baby Rome with his pacifier in his mouth. "Hey there, akachan Roma!" she said sweetly and lifted him up. She hadn't noticed this before, but Rome wasn't wearing a diaper, or anything at that. She felt slightly irritated. "Itary! I thought you were going to change him!" She yelled for him to hear her, not out of anger…mostly. Italy slowly came out of the room as if expecting to be hit or something. "Ima sorry,_ moglie bellissima_…" Italy said, hoping that'd soften her up "I was and went to go get a diaper but when I turned around he was gone! But I guess you found him and it's all alright now, right?" He said quickly. Mikii sighed but smiled. She walked over to him and gave him an assuring kiss. "Don't worry, Itary, I'll change him. Please finish the pasta." She went into the room, leaving a confused and pink-faced Italy behind. 'After so many years together, you'd think he'd become a bit more responsible. Especially since Rome was born. But, his personality is what I love best.' Mikii thought this and smiled to herself. "What can we do about your father, akachan? Hm?" She crooned and tickled his bare stomach with her nose, the baby squirming under her touch and giggled. After she dressed him in a mini version of Italy's uniform, she stood him up. He looked a lot like his father with the exception of his hair looking more like her own. He did inherit his uncle and father's curl, which she never dared to touch. Ever. Especially since she found out it's "effects". She blushed at the thought and shook her head. She wasn't sure whether it had the same effect on him as his father's did but she wasn't going to test or let anyone find out for themselves.

"Alright! We're all set and-" Mikii said as she walked out the room but was cut off by a hug. She moved the baby out of the way before he was squished between the two females, something she's learned to do out of instinct after living so long with both Italy and her family. Rena, to others referred to as Tokyo and her older sister, had glomped her, not noticing the baby in her arms. "Mikii! Finally we get to see each other! Big brother Nihon wouldn't let me leave Russia's house because he said something about being friendly and taking his place since he couldn't go, but still! I missed you Omouto-chan!" She babbled on, squeezing the life out of Mikii. "N-nee-Chan! Your squeezing Rome!" She said and lifted baby Rome above her head for her sister to see. Rome's eyes were all watery and he started to sniff as if to cry. Tokyo looked up and her face went blank. She loved Rome above anything else (except ramen but that's besides the point) She backed away some, her face still blank. "I…I didn't hurt him, did I?" She started to tear up. "GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI ROMA-KUN!" She started to yell and shake her head violently. Mikii looked at her weird and sighed. 'She went on her freak mode again…I wonder what London does to shut her up. I need to talk to her about her secrets…' Mikii started to think then put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "He's fine. Are you?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine! Why?" Rena asked as if nothing had even happened. (Imagine three awkward dots appearing over them to show silence) "Never mind." Mikii sighed and smoothed Rome's hair down to calm him down. "It's okay akachan~ Nee-chan just had another one of her moments is all. She's fine~" She said, still caressing his hair and nuzzled her nose against his, making him smile. "I a rove you, momma" Rome said in a sweet voice. "I rove aunty Tokyo too" He said looking at his aunt. Tokyo's eyes sparkled. She quickly picked him up from her sister's arms and went in circles. "Awww~ really? Daisuki Roma-kun~! Ahahahaha" She said with an idiotic smile in her face. "Pedophile…tsk." Said a male voice as he entered the room. "You know what Mexico? SHUT THE HELL UP! 'KAY?" Tokyo had stopped spinning and was holding Rome in front of her, making him face Mexico. He started to tear up again out of fear that his aunt will go into a rampage while holding him. Mikii quickly took him back before her sister even had a chance to hurt her baby. Tokyo did not like Mexico's sarcastic attitude and obviously did not get along. Mexico put his pinky into his ear as if to block any noise coming from Tokyo, making her more irritated. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She started to scream. "_Me vale. Dejame en paz, si_?" Mexico said and stepped toward Mikii, who was now laughing at her sister. "YOU! STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY! UGH!" Tokyo stomped and had a fit like a child. "Oye, Osaka-san, where's Italia?" Mexico asked Mikii, succeeding in blocking out Tokyo. "Oh, my husband? He's in the kitchen. By the way, why are you here Mexico-san?" She asked and tilted her head to the side while one hand held Rome and the other patted him lightly in the back. "Oh, Espain sent me to tell him something…" Was all he said and walked passed her into the kitchen. He's been in her house a couple of times due to some chores Spain had sent him to do involving Italy so he basically knew where everything was at.

Mikii followed him into the kitchen, leaving her sister to cool off in the room. When they went into the kitchen, Italy was asleep, the ladle on hand and his hand half way into the pot, his head laying dangerously close to the flames. "BAKA!" Mikii scream and hurried over to him to wake him up. Nothing. He didn't even wince when she screamed. She handed Rome to Mexico and moved Italy's hand from the boiling pot and moved his head a good distance from the flame onto the table connected to the stove. "Itary! Itary! Wake up you baka!" She said shaking him, but only his head waved to and fro and yet he didn't wake up. 'Maybe this will work…' she grabbed a plate and looked as if she was going to hit him with it and Rome shrieked, but instead she used it to cover their faces while she gave him a wake up kiss. She didn't think it was okay for her son to see them kiss, it was embarrassing to her. Italy's eyes opened and he smiled. "Wake up sleeping beauty~" She said sweetly, but soon enough it change into a scary tone. She glared at him, blue waves radiating from her eyes. "You scared me…" He flinched and had a very scared look in his eyes. "Ima sorry! I didn't get much of sleep last night! You wouldn't let me sleep!" He went on with his explanation but Osaka shut him up with another kiss. "Please don't do that again…" She hugged him and buried her head into his chest. Italy looked confused but smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, _bella_" He said sweetly and put his head over her head. They stayed like this until they heard Mexico's laugh, which he'd been trying to hold in unsuccessfully. "S-she didn't let you sleep? I wonder why…" He said, letting out a laugh. The couple blushed "Not like that!" They both yelled. Mexico kept laughing, Rome looked confused. Mikii buried her face into Italy's chest again out of embarrassment. "Oh! That's right…your big brother Espain wants to see you. _Ven lo mas pronto possible!_ He had said." Mexico said once he finished laughing and wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughter. Italy looked at him for a sec then it seemed as if the information had just reached his ears. "Why would Big brother Spain want me?" Italy said. Mikii had turned to look at Mexico and took her son back. Now, Italy held her by her waist. "_No se._ I think it has to do with his new city. He wants you to meet her…" Mexico said and sighed. "Bueno, I must leave now. I'm going to go bother America now…adios!" He said and saluted with two fingers up and left a dumbfounded Italy and Osaka behind. "So, are you going to see your onii-chan, Itary?" Osaka looked up at him. Italy looked at her but he wasn't looking _at_ her (does that make sense?) Why would his brother want to see him? And Spain too? "Nee, Itary…did you hear me?" Mikii spoke again and Italy blinked and smiled. "Big brother Romano wants to finally see me again! We have to go see him!" He declared.

**The Unknown words list**

Akachan= Baby in Japanese.

Nee-chan= Japanese for big sister.

Omouto-chan = little sister in japanese.

"_Me vale. Dejame en paz, si_?" = "Don't care. Leave me alone, yes?" in Spanish.

When Mexico says "Oye" it's the same as saying "Hey".

The reason he says "Espain" instead of just "Spain" is **not** because that's how you say it in Spanish, but because Mexicans, or Spanish speakers in general I guess, sometimes tend to put an "e" in front of "s's" that are followed by a p when trying to say it in English.

Ex. **S**pain = _E_**s**pain. Although I haven't heard a Spanish speaker say this like the way they say Spain in English but I guess **s**poon could be _e_**s**poon also. I find it quite funny being a Spanish speaker myself, kukukuku.

_Bella = _I'm pretty sure that's Italian for "beautiful", nee? If not, please correct me…

"_Ven lo mas pronto possible!_" = "Come as soon as possible" in Spanish.

"_No se…"_ = "I don't know" in Spanish.

"Bueno,…" = I know, you guys probably think it means "Good", and your correct in the sense that that's what it means if you roughly translate it, BUT in the way I use it I meant to say "Well,…" It all depends on how you use it.

"…Adios!" = It's pretty obvious but it means "Goodbye" for those who don't know.


	3. Meet Venice!

Sorry for updating it so slow if you were waiting for it, if not then I guess you didn't miss out so much (^ ^). This chapter is a bit random and the characters might be out of their original way of acting but I promise to not do that so much :) Enjoy and please R&R!

_(Any unknown terms/words will be explained at the way bottom if there is any)_

* * *

**Meet Venice!**

*Osaka's POV*

My family and I took a trip to see Italy's Big Brother Romano's house as soon as we could. Italy's driving hadn't really improved but we had no other choice. If we had let Rena drive, I'm sure my Nee-Chan would have ran over people on the sidewalk saying something like "GET OUT THE ROAD!" when really they were just walking where they were supposed to. I swear, Russia did something to her. Well, she was this way before, but I think he really messed her up more. Poor Nee-Chan…Anyway, I'm not able to drive. Japan never taught me how since he was afraid of cars for a good long time and it happened to be when I was about ready to be taught. It's all thanks to my husband…ah, Italy. I'm scared to ask him to teach me.

The trip from my home to my love's brother's house wasn't very far, but it seemed like forever. Akachan started to get really impatient and whined almost the whole way there, which made Italy uncomfortable and unable to focus on the road. Well, less than his usual awareness, which made me uneasy. So the whole ride there was really uncomfortable. The only one who couldn't read the mood was Tokyo, who either way was grouchy like always.

*Regular POV*

"Nee-Chan…help me with the baby. I've been holding him for a while now and he seems uneasy again…please?" Mikii said, looking very exhausted. Tokyo was glaring out the window and turned her head slowly to look at her, blue waves radiating from her eyes. "What?" she asked annoyed. Italy caught a glimpse of her glare through the rear-view mirror and shuddered a bit. Osaka put her hand on his shoulder for comfort and he looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "I said if you can please take care of my akachan…?" Mikii repeated, a bit annoyed this time. She hated to repeat herself. "Sure!" Tokyo said with a sudden change of mood and smiled brightly. Mikii looked at her confused but handed her the baby either way. "Arigatou Nee-Chan" she said and turned around. She held Italy's left arm, not wanting him to drive with only one, and clung on to it while she rested her head on his shoulder. "_Watashi wa tsukarete iru…_" She said in a whisper. "What?" Italy asked and looked at her. With her free hand she pushed his face so that he was facing the road again since the car started going left a bit. "I said I'm tired…" she closed her eyes and sighed. "_Dormi, amore_" Italy said in Italian and smiled at her.

They finally arrived at Italy's big brother's house in Spain. They got out of the Italian convertible and Italy opened the trunk "We're here! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Italy called out and set the bags down. Spain walked out in all of his Spanish glory. "_Hola Italia _, Osaka-san, little Roma, and Tokyo nice to see you all" Spain smiled at the group. "I'm happy to see you got here safely, Romano was starting to worry about you, Feliciano." He said, laughing a bit. "WAS NOT!" A male voice yelled from inside the huge building the Spanish called his home. "Oh please, you kept mentioning the fact that little _Italia_ couldn't, erm, drive." Spain said back and looked over his shoulders. Italy's other half came walking to the door, a little girl hiding behind him. "You finally arrived, _Fratello,_ took you long enough." Romano scoffed. Everyone stared down at the little girl behind him, even baby Rome leaned forward to try and see who it was. "Ah yes, the reason why we called you and your family here _Italia_ was because we wanted to introduce to you another addition to our _familia_!" Spain said with a smile and turned to face the girl. "_Ven mi niña_, time to meet your uncle…" He bent down and extended his arms towards her, all the while smiling warmly at her. The girl hid behind Romano a bit more, hesitated, then ran to Spain's arms. He turned around, the girl in his arms facing her audience. She had long, layered light brown hair. She had an ahoge the way Romano did. Her eyes were a violet color, although her right eye hid behind her bangs. "This is our child, and your's and Romano's new city, Venice. Although she's biologically Romano and Belarus's child, I am her father, since Romano is my husband." Spain explained with a smile. "_Di Hola!_" Antonio encouraged the little girl in his arms. "_H-hola_" Venice said timidly. Osaka and Tokyo squealed at the adorable little girl. " Hello Venice" Osaka said out stretching her arm. Venice just looked at her. "Ha you have no way with kids, now let me show you how it's done" Tokyo said pushing Osaka out of the way. "Um I have a child thanks you very much" Osaka added. "Yeah, yeah" Tokyo waved her off turning her attention back to Venice, " Hi I'm Tokyo, nice to meet you" Tokyo pulled a lollipop out her pocket handing it to Venice. The little girl's face lit up. She practically snatched the lollipop out of the other city's hand. Tokyo seemed surprised for a second but then grinned. "Yup, me and you are going to get along lil' girl!" She patted Venice at the top of her head. Osaka grumbled a bit under her breath and shoved her sister out of the way. Tokyo, using the ahoge she has no idea she has, she just thinks she can fly a bit, helicopter her way out a bit. Osaka tilted her head a bit to the side and smiled at her niece "Hey sweetie, I'm aunty Osaka. Call me Miki" She pulled out something from the secret pocket in her kimono and accidentally pulled out sake. "Erm, that's mine…." She laughed nervously and put it back, this time taking out an old child toy for her and handed it to her. "_Gratzi Tia_!" Venice smiled at her aunt. "_Bueno_, let's go inside, _si_?" The Spaniard invited his family into his house.

Once inside, Italy put all the luggage inside the room they were going to stay in. "Ah~ This place is so nice _Fratello_!" Feliciano commented. "Is…is that a compliment, _Fratello_?" Romano eyes seemed to have grown wider and had a spark to it. He couldn't believe it! His little brother finally complimented him instead of that German 'Potato-loving bastard'. "Ve~ I was talking to Spain…." Italy gave an idiotic smile to Romano, who's heart sank and there appeared to be some black waves coming down on his head and suddenly he was in a corner. Spain laughed a hearty laugh and put a hand on Romano's shoulder. Tokyo and Osaka came into the room a couple of minutes later. Tokyo looked over to the Italian in the corner and laughed. "Romano-kun, I didn't know you frequented the 'emo corner'." Tokyo said, still laughing and trying not to choke on the dango she had in her pocket (I wouldn't ask why or how she keeps in in there, she just does because she's Tokyo :P). Osaka stood at the door of the room, puzzled. "_Daijoubu desu ka_?" Osaka asked in Japanese. Everyone besides Tokyo had a very confused look on their face, even the crying Italian in the corner. Osaka sighed, a bit frustrated. "I meant, Are you okay?" She walked over to Romano. Romano nodded, still sniffing and his ahoge bobbing. "You don't look okay…" She kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug, she seemed to sympathize with him. Japan, even though she was the older sister, had sort of neglected Osaka as a child, taking good care of his capital, Tokyo, who had turned out…well…_unique_. She still didn't understand how she turned out more like Japan than his own capital did. Maybe it was because she had no one besides her sister to really talk to that she became so serious and quiet all the time. But at the moment, this wasn't about her, but about the sad Italian on the floor. "You know, _Daisuki Gikei_" she embraced Romano. The Italian stopped crying and sniffed while looking up at his sister-in-law. _Why was she doing this?_ He thought, but he didn't really care. "You are appreciated by Feli, he's just too embarrassed to show it is all. He really does look up to you and respects you a lot. He actually talks about you a lot when we're home…" She said the last part with a smile. Romano's eyes once again began to get watery and hugged the Japanese woman tighter. Spain grinned and patted his lover on the back, surely he'd make him feel _very appreciated later. _(yaoi reference!) After a few minutes of Romano letting it all out on Osaka's shoulder, not even noticing that even his brother was there to support him, everyone broke apart from him. Venice squeezed her way to her father, who was at the center of a circle and hugged him around his neck with her little arms. "_Ti amo papa_!" She said in the sweetest tone. Romano's eyes, even though it would seem he would be tired of crying by now, started to get watery again. "Oh not again! Stop crying you big baby!" Tokyo yelled at him, annoyed by all the crying he had let out earlier. Tokyo, being unable to sense the mood, is very insensitive and get's very impatient in these kinds of situations; not caring about why the person was crying, just caring about the noise being put on silent. Romano, snapping out of his emotional mode, snapped up quickly, Venice in his arms, and pointed a menacing finger at Tokyo. "Shut up you insensitive bastard! At least I have feelings!" Romano snapped at her. "What was that shrimp? You want to go at it?" Tokyo was just about to go off on the Italian but noticed the little girl in his arms beginning to whimper. Tokyo quickly calmed down and looked away. "Hmph!" She puffed and walked out. "Well, how's that for an episode?" Spain said jokingly, trying to lift up the heavy atmosphere. "Well, dinner's ready. _A comer_!" He announced and led them to the kitchen. Soon, the little scene in the room was left behind and forgotten for some other time…

* * *

TERMS:

Dormi amore: Italian for "Sleep love."

Nee-chan: Japanese for "Big Sister"

Nii-chan: Japanese for "Big brother"

Fratello: Italian for "Brother"

Hola Italia: Spanish for "Hello Italy"

Familia: Spanish for "Family"

Ven mi niña: Spanish for "Come my girl"

Di hola: Spanish for "Say hello"

Gratzi Tia: "Gratzi" is Italian for "thank you" and "Tia" is Spanish for "Aunt". Venice is Spain and South Italy's kid so it's only natural for her to speak the two languages.

'Bueno, let's go inside, si?': In all english it would be "Well, let's go inside, yes?". I know, "Bueno" is Spanish for "Good", but when put like this, it could mean "Well" also. Depends on how it's used.

Daijoubu desu ka?: Is how you ask "Are you alright?" in Japanese, the formal way.

Daisuki: Japanese for "I love you". You can also say "Aishiteru" or "Suki desu" which means I like you.

Gikei: It's used when refering to the older brother of your spouse in Japanese.

A comer!: Spanish for "Go eat!". Although in English it sounds more of a command, but in Spanish it's more of a suggestion in a way.

If I missed anything or are wondering what anything else means don't be afraid to ask! Plus, I speak Spanish fluently so if anyone has some Spanish homework or something they don't understand you can ask me XD I love helping people learn Spanish (^w^)

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE R&R!


	4. The Disapearance of Mikii

**Yo people! :D **

**How are my lovely people doing?**

**Okay, so I haven't updated in so long, gomen!**

**I was trying to, uh…get my ideas and stories straight, yeah that's it .**

**Actually, I'm on Vacation and I was taking a break.**

**But I have this computer to use so I'll update when I can :D**

**Hope you guys like this, I had help from my friend **_**Nightmares and Melodys**_**, go check her out :D**

**Also lots of thanks to ****rechanxramenxlover**** and ****ILuvZero and Pocky yum**** for the support and constant nagging of updating this fic :3 lol.**

**I felt like it was necessary to include a sort of Key thing for the special things like italicized words.**

_Italics without quotation marks are thoughts (Ex. Itachan is such an idiot!_ Thought the reader)

_Italics in quotation marks are words that are in a different language (Ex. _"_Konnichiwa_, I'm ItachanPastaLover)

**Hope that helps understand my writing better if you were confused at some point.**

* * *

Everyone followed behind the Spaniard and shuffled into the dining room. On one side of the table were Venice, Rome and Tokyo in the middle of the two; on the other side was Italy and Osaka. At each end sat Spain and his lover Romano. They ate in silence except for the occasional "Ve~" that was heard from Italy as he happily ate his pasta and Romano telling him to shut up. Yup, the atmosphere was awkward. Tokyo was still smiling as if everything was normal. _Idiot_ thought Osaka as she stared at her ever oblivious sister.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" Asked Spain, leaning back into his chair, his signature grin present.

"Ve, I wanted to show Mikii the garden~" Italy smiled.

"Ah _si_, the garden. We should all go!" Antonio stood up.

"Um, Big Brother Spain…mind us going…alone?" Italy blushed a bit and looked down. Spain's grin only grew wider.

"_Claro_, you know the way right Ita?"

"_Si_, I do…" He held out his hand for the blushing Asian city to grab. She took it and stood up. Italy led them out of the room and into the backyard. Tokyo, not having heard the conversation because she was busy daydreaming, followed behind the couple.

"_Nee-chan_! _Matte!_ I'm coming too!" The capital yelled out and ran to walk along side her sister. They were already outside and on the stone path that lead to the garden.

"Rena, go back. Feli and I won't take long." Osaka stopped walking and turned to face her little sister. Tokyo pouted.

"Come on! _Kudasai Nee-SAMA~_" Tokyo emphasized "sama" in hopes of her sister giving in [1]. Osaka let out a sigh.

"_Iie, saa_, go back please…" Osaka said softly, although her eyes clearly said 'Do it or else'. Tokyo shivered a bit and frowned. How her sister was able to do that was beyond her.

"Fine! I'll go back…you two better not bring back another nephew!" She laughed at her reference and turned to walk away, leaving a red-faced Osaka.

"Baka!" The city called after her sister and turned back to Italy. He stood there giving her a confused look; he hadn't heard the conversation the twins had had just a second ago.

"Don't worry about it Itary-kun, she was just leaving~" She gave him an assuring smile, taking his hand. He quickly forgot about it and began to walk forward again. The couple soon walked past the hedge wall that closed off the garden and from where they stood they could see the whole garden. Osaka looked around in awe. How beautiful it all was, especially under the moonlight. She was used to beautiful gardens but this was different, the Spanish landscape was just breath taking! The Asian city started to unconsciously run ahead and down the small hill they were on, wanting to see more.

"Ve, Amore, don't run so fast!" The Italian called after his wife as he tried to keep up. He heard the sound of bushes rustling and turned around towards the source. Although not a person was in sight, he saw an ahoge sticking out from the top of the bush. His eyes widened and was about to scream but remembered what Germany had always told him;

_Stop being such a wimp! If you want your enemies to take seriously, you must act serious and unnerved!...Stop crying before I hit you with mein Schticky friend!_

He cringed at the last thought, remembering well how fearful his friend can be when angered. He quickly dismissed the thought and prepared to face whatever or whoever was behind the bush. He approached it slowly, his body shaking, and parted the bush. There sat Tokyo, grinning widely and put her hand up in a peace sign.

"Hiyya!" she laughed nervously.

"VEEEEEEE! Don't hurt me! I'm not a virgin anymore but I'm still very weak and act like one so please let me go! I don't want to die! You're from Japan right? I have family there! Hell, my friend is Japan! Please don't hurt me!" The Italian curled up on the floor and started yelling out. Tokyo looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yo, Itary, it's me, Rena. Calm down fool!" She smacked him and he opened his now tear-glossed eyes.

"Oh, what a relief! I thought you were going to kill me…" He stood up and wiped away the tears that lingered on his closed eyes. They were always closed. _No wonder he didn't see me…_ Tokyo thought to herself.

"So where's my Nee-chan?" She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Italy gave her a blank look and turned towards where Osaka had been standing, more like running, before he had found Tokyo. She was gone and to make it worse he didn't even see in what direction she had gone.

"…I lost her." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, alright-wait YOU LOST HER?"

* * *

_**Somewhere else in the garden**_

Osaka wondered off into the flower garden. The flowers painted an image of Spain's flag in detail, each arranged perfectly to form the crest and colors of the flag. "_Sugoi!_" She yelled out like a child. She continued to wonder around, completely forgetting that Italy wasn't with he till she saw the Italian displayed out like Spain's flag had been, surely a request from Romano. A rustling sound was heard from behind her.

"Itary-kun, there you are! I'm sorry I left you behind! But look at what I found-Italy?"

She turned around. Mikii did feel someone behind her, but they stayed quiet. Usually her Italian would already have his arm around her, crying out that he had thought he lost her forever; exaggerating as always. But this person was obviously not her Feliciano.

"Who-KYAAAAA! "

She was cut off by a gag and her vision went blurry.

* * *

_**Back to Italy**__** and Tokyo**_

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That scream…it sounded like my sister…let's go!"

Italy and Tokyo made their way to where Tokyo had heard the noise. It sounded pained and it had been cut off, this sent panic through the younger twin.

"You sure that's her?" Italy asked, hoping that she had been wrong and his wife was fine somewhere else, probably even home by now.

"I'm sure of it, I've heard her scream before…that's definitely her, but…"

"But what?"

Tokyo hesitated and took in a deep breath. "She sounded…hurt." She said, all the while looking down.

Italy sped up.

The two finally arrived to where the noise originated, but no one was there.

"…So, we were wrong?" Italy looked at the empty place. The Japanese capital crouched down and looked over the ground, looking very intently.

"What are-"

"SHH!"

Italy looked down, sucking his lips in to stop talking as he let his sister-in-law inspect the area. After a few minutes, Tokyo wiped her hand gently over a foot mark.

"They took her…" She softly said before raising and standing straight. "Someone took my sister." She looked at the Italian who quickly looked up, confusion spread over his features.

"What do you mean someone took her? There is no one but us out here."

"She wouldn't have scream for nothing, and if she had gotten hurt she would've stayed in place and waited for us to arrive, we were trained to do that."

"Trained?"

The city sighed. "She never told you, did she?"

Italy looked worried and more confused than ever. "Told me what?"

Tokyo had such a serious face on; no one would believe it was her. It was like she had completely changed, her eyes now betraying no emotion as she spoke with confidence.

"Japan trained us in the martial arts and ninjutsu…we had missions back in the feudal and medieval days. Since there weren't supposed to be any enemies around she could've waited to get help from us, no doubt I'd hear it…but what doesn't make sense is how she let this happen to her."

"Let what happen to her?"

Tokyo let out a frustrated sigh, now looking annoyed. "Get dragged away! There are some foot marks here leading to the flower patch over there…" She pointed over "And that patch is ruined, as if someone dragged their feet over it."

Italy stayed quite for a while before speaking up again.

"How did you guess all of these things? I thought you were clueless!" Italy said bluntly.

"When it comes to my sister, I can't help but be serious. Now go back and report-I mean tell everyone else what happened. I'll go look for my Nee-chan."

"Wait…what if they come after me? I can't go alone! I'm scared! Come back with me, what if someone gets you too? If not, let me come too! But please protect me ninja Tokyo!" Italy whimpered. Tokyo rolled her eyes.

"No, they'll worry. You should go back and tell them Italy, now go!"

Italy hesitated but went back reluctantly. Tokyo took off after where the tracks lead to.

* * *

**Back Home**

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Antonio looked out the glass door that led out to the garden while sipping some hot chocolate. Romano sat beside him, although seeming uninterested he was also worried. His Fratello never was out for too long, always scared of the night. He _was_ with Osaka…but still.

"Hn." Was all he was willing to reply with. The Spaniard looked at him and frowned, which was rare. This only meant he was _really_ upset.

"This is your brother and sister-in-law we're talking about. Can't you be a little more worried?"

_Actually, I'm dying to know too._ "Hn." He replied again and earned a smack upside the head from Spain.

"What the hell you-"

"OSAKA WAS TAKEN!" Italy burst in through the door, out of breath from how fast he had been running. They other males looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean she was taken, bastard?"

"SHE WAS TAKEN" Pant "BY SOME PEOPLE!" Pant.

"Stop screaming!" Romano snapped at him, earning a glare from his lover.

_Really…this chico, not even worried…tsk. _The Spaniard thought and turned to Italy. "Taken by whom? Did you see them?"

"No, we didn't…"

"Who's 'We'?"

"Tokyo and me…she heard Osaka scream so we went to go see what was wrong but she wasn't there by the time we had gotten there." He frowned at this "And Tokyo deducted that she had been dragged away, she went to go look for her." He finished, out of breath from not really haven stopped to breath. The three remained silent for a while before Spain spoke up again.

"But who could've taken her? My house has some of the best security you can find in my country, it makes no sense! Only the best can go through it..." He knitted his eyebrows together, deep in thought. There really was no one who could want to take the city so badly that they went through the trouble of going through all the security traps laid around for intruders like them.

"Well, now what?" Romano had finally spoken up, although he sounded grumpy.

"…I don't know…." Italy sounded defeated, Spain noticed.

"Hey, Italia, don't look so upset! Surely she'll turn up, wasn't she and Tokyo trained kunoichi or something?" Spain flashed his famous smile as to try and brighten the younger Italian up.

"Even you knew about that?"

"Everyone knows, why do you think no one messes with Tokyo whenever she does something stupid? Wait…you really didn't know?" Spain raised an eyebrow. Feliciano shook his head. "How come no one told me? Anyway, I just hope Tokyo finds her and she's alright."

"Yeah, she'll turn up, you just wait and see."

* * *

TERMS LIST:

"Come on! _Kudasai Nee-SAMA~_" Tokyo emphasized "sama" in hopes of her sister giving in ; I'm sure you guys know the difference between the honorific "-chan" and "-sama", right? Well, if you don't, I'll explain. "-chan" Is more of an endearing honorific, usually used between close friends, family and lovers. "-Sama" is used for a higher respect. What Tokyo was trying to do is flatter Osaka into letting her stay with them by showing her the upmost respect a sister can show in a honorific. Osaka didn't give in though. Sorry Sis. Also, _Kudasai_ means "please" , but is used for begging.

"_Claro,..."_ Claro is technicly Spanish for "Clear" if you use it to describe something, like a window. But, when used like this, it means "Of course"

"_Nee-chan_! _Matte..." _Is Japanese for "Big Sister! Wait..."

"_Iie, saa..."_ Is Japanese for "No, now..."

_"Sugoi"_ Is Japanese for "Cool!"

_"Really…this chico..." _"Chico", if you didn't already know, means boy in Spanish.

**I hope I got all the "Unknown" words down for you all. If I missed anything, let me know.**

* * *

**So how's that for a plot builder? Can anyone guess who took her? Or did she actually not get taken? Ohohohoh, I love this. And now I sound like France…great. I love Francis though :3 Anyway, I thought I'd make this chapter longer than usual, you guys definitely deserve it since I took so long to update it. Well, you deserve it if you actually were waiting for it, heh. I hope your enjoying this story, even if it does take some time for me to update. And it'll probably be a while until I update again since I have a HUGE event coming up really soon and I have to prepare for that plus since I am still on vacation I can't really be typing on this computer for too long. (I'm getting shooed off as I type) Enjoy the…4****th****? Yeah, I think it's the 4****th**** chapter…**

**REAVIEW PLEASE!**

**It makes Ita-chan happy~**

**(Woo! More than 2,000 words…goal accomplished)**


	5. Ninja Tokyo

**So, since I feel so bad for not updating in months, I think you guys deserve one more chapter **** and also, I'm fixing this story up. My original plan with it…well, I forgot it. I'm one of those "write as I go" writers since I think my stories come out better that way but I don't know what happened this time :/ But this plot is much more exciting **** And all of your guesses as to who took her were wrong~ So here you guys go, the 5****th**** chapter! Enjoy **_**Amores!**_

Tokyo ran around, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of her sister. The tracks left behind had stopped a while back but she kept going, still hoping to find her. _Shimata, where is she?_ The capital thought and frowned. This was obviously not good, her sister should have shown up by now…at least that's how it always has been. But now she was nowhere to be found. She looked up from the ground and finally noticed the sun's light creeping up on her. How long exactly had she been out here? Because it seemed like only a few minutes ago that she had been with Osaka. She sighed and turned around to head back to the house to report back but was stopped by a shiny object. It was in the middle of a patch of grass, the light of the sun reflected off of it enough to be noticed. The city walked to it and picked it up; it was Osaka's wedding ring.

_She probably dropped it most likely to tell me she had passed by here…but in this direction is his house…no, he wouldn't do that to her. He loves her too much to hurt her. I should just get back and bring this to Italy-kun…_

She started to run towards the house with the last of her energy.

**Back in Spain's home**

Tokyo quietly walked into the house through the backyard's glass slide door and walked into the living room. There she found Italy asleep, sighing "Ve"s and holding a picture of Osaka in his outstretched arm. _Kawaii~_ Tokyo thought and creeped up to him with a "Pedo Bear" smile on her face. "Ohonhonhon~" She giggled like France. Cue little kids shuddering and Italy waking up to a scarring view of Pedo Tokyo!

"VE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEAL THAT WOMAN'S UNDERWEAR! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! OKAY, SO IT WASN'T. IT WAS FOR GERMANY! DON'T HURT ME!" The Italian cried out, clasping his hands together to beg for his life. Tokyo started to laugh so hard she was rolling on the floor.

"Oh Italy, you're so funny when you're scared! I should scare you more often!" The city wiped a tear from her eye. Italy frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you find her?" Italy asked, hope washing over him.

"Gomenasai, Italy-kun, but I didn't." She frowned.

"But! I did find this…" She pulled out the ring from her pocket and put it on Italy's outstretched hand. He stared at it for a minute before deciding to finally get a closer look at it. His name was engraved on it, his own ring having her name. He felt tears roll down his cheek and sniffed.

"We have to find her. Now." He rose from his seat and walked towards the upstairs room where his belongings were.

"Where are you going?" Tokyo called after him and followed him up.

"To get Osaka." He put on a jacket and walked to his brother's room without even knocking.

"Fratello! I'm going to find my wife!" Italy said with a not-so-convincing smile. Romano was spooning with Spain, both males shirtless and under the covers. He opened his eyes and once he registered what was going on his face went red.

"BASTARD! What do you think you're doing in my room?" Romano sat up and moved away from Spain's embrace. The Spaniard, feeling the loss of heat, finally opened his eye.

"Ita-chan…what're you doing so early in my room?" He asked and pulled closer to Romano, who pushed him away.

"I'm going to get Osaka, who wants to come?"

"I'd love to come Ita but I have to stay here and protect my home. Last night's break in caught me off guard, I have to stay and protect it incase whoever broke in decides to come back." Spain explained and frowned.

"I have to stay with this bastard. You sure Osaka got taken?" Romano lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. There are traces of her being dragged off, I will go with Italy to find her. I have an idea of who might've taken her." Tokyo cut in and leaned on the door's frame as she spoke.

"Who? 'Cause I honestly don't know where to search first." Feliciano admitted.

"Russia." Tokyo scowled. "Think about it. The man hates me for all the things I did to him…I think the worse was when I tricked him into going on a date with Belarus. She was happy, but he wasn't." She laughed. "He knows my weakness and he took it from me, no doubt he's trying to get back at me. And he is known for being sneaky. I also happen to find big foot prints next to the drag lines. No doubt it was him!" She grinned, happy with her analysis. The room was quiet for a few good minutes.

"Can you go check by yourself?" Italy said shakily. Sure, he really wanted to get Osaka back, but the larger nation scared him to no end.

"Really? I get to torture-I mean search him up by myself?" Tokyo sounded too excited. Italy, although he hated that he was scared, nodded.

Cue Tokyo's loud cheering, waking up the sleeping kids and the clinking of her going through her weapons to choose the best one. Yes, she carries those around. She's boss like that.

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and leave now. I don't want that teme to mess with my Nee-chan!" Tokyo walked out the door and soon was off running as fast as she could.

"She scared me." Spain said, wide-eyed.

"Yup."

**Okay, that's that for this chapter. I noticed I had changed some things from how they were in the first chapters. To get things clear:**

**Osaka is the older twin.**

**Japan is not their dad or anything.**

**Well, that's all I noticed that I changed without wanting to.**


	6. Raging Belarus, Loving Russia

**Woo, 6th**** chapter up~ I know I'm taking too long to update but I'm trying. I just started school again and had things to take care of before it did so yeah~ explains my tardiness. So, do you think Russia took her? ;)**

Tokyo ran as fast as she could in the direction of Ivan's house.

_That teme! He's going to get it for taking my sister! Who does he think he is? Oh yeah…Russia. Damn stupid Russian. _

She passed by France's house (avoiding him like a boss), Switzerland (avoiding his gun like a boss), and reached Belarus's house. The blonde was sitting outside her home, sharpening her knife for God-knows what reason. She approached her slowly and stopped as soon as the blonde noticed her.

"I need to see your brother, where is he?" She put her hands to her waist. Natalya glared at her and pointed her weapon towards her face.

"Ivan? Why do you need my big brother?" Belarus said in a thick Russian accent and raised an eyebrow. She never liked Tokyo, always stealing her precious big brother's time, but she did help her get a date with him so she had _some_ compassion for the girl. Very little. But enough not to kill her on sight.

"He has something of mine and I want it back! Now tell me woman!" Belarus stood at this and held to blade to Tokyo's throat, so close that if Tokyo was to take a drink of her saliva she would be cut.

"Who are you calling 'woman'? Do not disrespect me or I will kill you. Now, my big brother is always hiding from me, surely not wanting to do anything inappropriate to his dear little sister because he is so in love with me he would not control himself" Natalya clasped her hands together and put them to the side of her face, her eyes sparkling, seeing only her little fantasy. _This chic is obviously thick…and clueless. Poor Russia._ Tokyo stared at the girl fantasize, more happy that the blade was away from her. That part was short lived because Natalya snapped out of it and had the blade to Tokyo's throat again, catching her off guard.

"Anyway, I do not know where he is. His house isn't very far from here, I'm sure you know where it is." She shrugged. Tokyo stepped back and away from her and was about to walk around her but was stopped by Belarus's hand to her shoulder.

"But, I'm not letting you through. He is my precious big brother and I won't let you take him from me. We're getting married you know~" Belarus grinned. Her ignorance annoyed Tokyo to no end. Rena turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Getting married? The man doesn't love you like that. In fact, he much rather you be on the other side of the world! Snap out of your dream before someone kicks you out of it, who will probably be me." Rena clenched her fist in anger, totally expecting that Belarus would attack her for her statement. Instead, Natalya laughed.

"Why're you laughing?"

"You are jealous. Da, you are jealous of me because Russia clearly loves me and not you. I knew you liked my big brother, but I won't let you have him. _He's MINE._" Belarus hissed the last part, suddenly growing much taller than Tokyo by far.

"Me? Jealous?" Now it was Tokyo who laughed, although it was a nervous laugh. Her cheeks were now red too.

"I am not jealous, I'm telling you your truth. You're creepy and I don't understand how you could be in love with your own brother. Gross. He's not even worth the obsession." Tokyo stuck out her tongue in feigning disgust. Belarus's face turned red and in the cold steam started to come off of her. She was that mad. I think any sane person would run, I mean there's a black aura coming off from her. Of course, Tokyo isn't exactly sane. She just stood there, happy she finally got those words through the Belarusian.

"I'm going to kill you. Kill, kill, kill…" Belarus said under her breath.

"Gomen, what?" Tokyo leaned in and cupped her hand around her ear to hear better. Natalya closed the distance, practically now breathing in Tokyo.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Belarus grabbed Tokyo by the wrist and threw her over herself, making a loud _THUMP_ noise when she hit the snow covered walk way.

"AUUUGH!" Natalya yelled and was about to pound Tokyo's face into the ground when Tokyo rolled quickly, grabbing Belarus's leg and tripping her face first into the ground before getting up again. Belarus didn't move for a couple minutes. Tokyo was about to walk away when Belarus's body twitched and she slowly moved her head to face Tokyo, blood trickling down her forehead.

"Я яшчэ не скончылі (I'm not done yet)" She smirked and quickly got back up. Tokyo started to run away as fast as she could, wanting to not be caught in Belarus's blade.

"I REALLY DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!" Tokyo yelled back. Belarus was a good 20 feet away but Tokyo was sure she heard because the nation quickened her pace.

"YOU INSULTED MY BIG BROTHER! OF COURSE HE IS WORTHY OF ADMIRATION!" Belarus yelled back.

_And of course she only heard that part of my short speech._ Tokyo rolled her eyes. _Now how do I lose her?_ She looked around, hoping to find a way out. She looked up and saw that they were entering a forest. _Perfect! _She jumped up onto the branches and started to jump branch-to-branch like a true ninja. Belarus slowed down a bit, her narrowed eyes scanning the area for any sign of the city but found none. Tokyo kept running, grinning to herself. _Yes! I lost her! Woo!-whoa!_ The branch under her cracked and fell.

"Kya!" Tokyo screamed out but was caught by something, or someone. Belarus was just about to leave when she heard the branch crack (she's psycho like that) followed by the scream. She ran towards the sound.

"_Shhh,_ do not say anything or else she will catch us, da?" The male whispered into Tokyo's ear as he hugged her closer to him. Tokyo blushed and turned to face the Russian who had appeared out of nowhere. There were only two reasons why she would ever blush; one: she was angry. Two: Russia was around. She never told anyone but she admired Russia…a lot. Probably more than Belarus, but not in the creepy way. She just loved the way he was and how sweet and cute he is. Well, to her he was. Yeah, she had set up a date for him and Belarus as a joke but that same day she realized how much she hated seeing him with someone else. She had to try so hard to try and not drag Belarus off from his arm. And now here she was, in his embrace. Thinking of this made her face hotter. Russia looked down at her and smiled his famously mistaken sweet smile, only towards her it was always a true smile, not one to intimidate.

Belarus passed right under them and stopped next to the tree. She seemed to be sniffing the air for her scent. Told you she was psycho. Anyway, she seemed to find none since she moved along after a little while. Tokyo hadn't realized it but she had been holding her breath while Belarus had been 'inspecting' the area.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She pulled away from Russia as soon as Belarus was out of hearing range, much to her disappointment, to look at his face.

"I sensed Belarus coming so I hide. She chases me so much I can now sense her…" Russia chuckled darkly.

"I saw you coming my way and the branch break, lucky for you comrade I was in the branch right above it. You are welcome, da." Russia smiled. _How cute! Damn it, you make it so hard to be mad at you!_ Tokyo mentally slapped herself. _Focus Rena!_

"Give me back my Nee-chan!" Tokyo pointed an accusing finger at the Russian.

"Your sister? I do not know what you are talking about." Russia had a blank expression.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you have her!" She poked him after each word in her last sentence, her ahoge bobbing each time. Russia seemed entertained by the ahoge and paid no attention to it's owner.

"Give her back or else I'll-what are you doing?" Tokyo leaned away as she saw Russia's hand reaching towards her ahoge.

"What is this?" Russia took hold of her ahoge. Tokyo felt a strange tingle that made her blush deeply.

"Wh-what are you doing? What did you touch?" Tokyo looked up. Russia pulled down the ahoge for Tokyo to see.

"_KYA!_" Tokyo jerked and felt the tingle grow stronger and he tugged on it.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Is this your ahoge?" Russia rubbed it.

"_Ahhh~!_ St-stop that! I don't have an ahoge!" Tokyo grabbed a hold of Russia's hand to try and get his hand away from whatever he was grabbing onto that was making her feel this way.

"Cute…you did not even know you had an ahoge. I wonder what will happen if…"

Russia plucked off the ahoge.

Tokyo's vision went blurry for a second and all she felt before passing out was hitting the floor.

Tokyo woke up in a very warm bed and a fluffy cover. She sat up, and quickly plopped to the side. _Why is my head so heavy? I feel light headed though. This makes no sense!_ Tokyo tried to get up again but resulted in the same effect.

"You are awake, da?" Russia came in with some hot chocolate and Russian snacks. Tokyo always forgot what they were called…oh well.

"Hai. I feel funny, my head is heavy but I feel light headed. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT?" Tokyo glared at Russia. Ivan chuckled.

"Me? I did nothing, da. I helped you get here." He smiled. Tokyo raised an eyebrow.

"Then what happened to make me pass out?"

"Oh, I plucked your ahoge to see what would happen. Your eyes rolled back and you fell off the tree. It seems you are unbalanced without your ahoge comrade."

"Unbalanced? Nonsense! I am perfectly fine without that ahoge!" She tried to stand and finally was able to.

"You see? Perfectly-" She leaned forward and fell face-first onto the ground, flat.

"-Fine. I hate you." Tokyo mumbled.

"I love you too." Russia smiled. Tokyo blushed. _Did he really mean that? Focus Rena! He has your Nee-chan!_

"Give me back my Nee-chan!" Tokyo yelled from the floor, well more like mumbled. Her face was plastered onto the floor at the moment.

"What was that?" Russia picked her up rather roughly, Tokyo's head flew back.

"Ow….lay me down baka." Russia did as he was told. He even put the blanket over her waist and gave her a mug of hot chocolate. He was being unusually nice~

"I said, give me back my sister! I know you have her teme!" Tokyo all but yelled it out, trying to sound as intimidating as a person who looked paralyzed from the neck down could.

"Again with that? I said I do not have her. Maybe France does. I know that he had taken her out before, maybe he took her again, da?"

"How can you prove both things?" Tokyo raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be doing this a lot today. Ivan sighed in frustration, a rare sight. He was easily irritated, yes, but never showed it. Always hid it behind that _sweet_ smile of his. Of course, you could always feel when he was irritated but the smile always said otherwise.

"Once you grow your ahoge back you can search me. You lived here, you know my place, da? And it is France we are talking about. He could kidnap anyone. Well, he will try to, most likely fail, but he definitely will try."

"Good point…well I'm feeling better. I think it's growing back…" Tokyo reached to the top of her head and felt a little spike-like hair sticking up.

To all the fans out there: It is officially known, as said by me, that if you pluck a city or nation's ahoge it'll grow back to it's original length in 30 minutes. Only Tokyo becomes unbalanced. End report. Back to story.

Soon enough, Tokyo was walking around the house, searching every single corner, room, roof, basement, attic and cabinet in the Russian's house. Russia simply sat and watched in delight as the city ran around, cleaning the house without wanting to as she search for her sister. After a long while she plopped onto the floor in front of Russia, exhausted.

"So, did you find her?"

"No. You're clean. Bastard."

Russia chuckled.

"What will you do now?"

"Search France, of course. He has to have her."

"…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Da?"

"Why didn't you ever try and take my Nee-chan. You know how precious she is to me, you could have easily taken her as revenge for the pranks I pulled on you."

"…I did not want to hurt you…or get you mad. Poor idiot who does get you mad~" He chuckled again. Tokyo hid her blush. Damn the Russian, always making her blush like an idiot. Tokyo got back up and brushed herself off.

"I'm off. Ja nee!" She saluted him and ran off, returned, gave him a quick hug, a flick to the forehead (she could finally reach since he was sitting down) and ran off again.

"_YA lyublyu tebya_…"

2291 words this time, woo! So proud I actually managed to make this long. Well, this is long for me. And all typed in one day. I'm mega proud of myself now. w So it wasn't Russia…who could it be? Do you guys honestly think it could be France? We'll see…

Until then, Ita-chan over and out!


	7. No one should visit France alone

**Hello~ I'm back with chapter 7 of H.A.S. I know, looks and sounds out weird but I'm sticking with it! Anyway, so sorry I haven't updated in so long~ It's been more than a year or so I know - **

**Did you know? Ita-Chan is motivated by reviews? Yeah, it's true! :D So please leave them! DX I don't know if this story is actually good or not. If not, why waste my time, right?**

**I actually like this story though o.o Well, enough of that, on with Tokyo's search!**

**New Characters: Angelique André** **a.k.a Paris.**

**She's a tall, busty blonde haired woman whom is infatuated with France.**

**Although she appears to be weak, innocent and a typical blonde, she's actually very strong and intelligent. She **_**does**_** live with France so her innocence is in question, heh. Is a good friend of Tokyo and Osaka.**

Tokyo ran out of Russia's house as fast as her short legs took her. She could've sworn she heard someone call out for their big brother but by the sound of the voice she wasn't going to stick around long enough for that person to find her. She'd be dead. She went around Belarus's house, towards Ukraine's and past all the other countries till she got to France. "Now, where is that hentai baka?" She put her hands on her hips and stood still to look around. She appeared to be in his capital city, Paris. Paris was a very good friend of Tokyo, but recently she hasn't talked to her. She heard a sound of something bouncing and turned toward the noise. "What the-?"

"_Petite_ Tokyo! How nice of you to drop by, _mon ami_!" The chesty French city said and glomped her Asian friend. Tokyo's face went red, Paris hadn't noticed she was suffocating the other capital with what the Lord had gifted her with. She finally let go of Tokyo and smiled.

"_Désolé mon ami, _I just have not seen you in such a long time! Are you here on business?" Angelique tilted her head to the side. Tokyo nodded, trying to ignore the strong "moe" vibes she was getting from the French girl. _I'm not a pervert like Japan, damn it!"_ She shook her head and breathed in to clear her mind.

"Where is that baka France? I need to see him now." Tokyo tried to look intimidating. She failed epically. Angie was way taller, and always had a cute smile on her face, but when France was ever mentioned she would become a second Belarus. Angelique, for God knows why, loves France no matter what he did to her or any other person. She always was there for him, which he loved (not to mention the 'welcome home' hugs he got from her were like heaven on earth)

"What about _mon amour_?" Her cute smile became creepy. _What is with all these crazy, overprotective girls?_ Tokyo thought.

"He has my sister." She simply stated before going off to find him herself, surely he'd be at a bar or panty chasing somewhere.

"He does not! How do you know?" Angie walked behind Tokyo, trying to keep up with her.

"I'm sure of it! That baka has been trying to get at her for a long time now, why wouldn't he have her?"

"He what? _Cette pute!_ Excuse my French. I mean, _mon amour_ wouldn't have her, he has _moi_~" Angie tried to proudly say but she wasn't even convinced of her words herself, after all we all know France wouldn't stick to one girl, or guy, for too long.

"Yeah, well we'll see- is that Russia over there?" Tokyo squinted at a building behind Angelique where she could've sworn she had seen Ivan, but by the time she had actually looked there again, all you could see was the tip of a scarf disappearing by the side of the building.

"Huh? Where?" Angie turned around and looked around.

"You know how I used to call you crazy? This proves it _mon ami_." Angie rolled her eyes and looked down at Tokyo again.

"I'm so sure _mon amour_ doesn't have your sister that I will take you to him right now, follow _moi._" The French girl turned around, her blonde hair sweeping behind her as she walked away. Tokyo smiled and followed.

After a few minutes of roaming around the capital city they reached a large, elegant looking house.

"Is this where that frenchie lives?" Tokyo asked once they got to the front door, looked straight up (the house is that big compared to her. Then again, most things are bigger than her)

"Mhmm, _mon amour_ has had this house for so long! I thought you'd know? Anyway, go right in, _mon amour_ should be inside! I'll be back in a couple minutes, I have to get _somezing _first~" She basically pushed her in and closed the door before Tokyo could say anything.

"Damn frenchie, leaving me in here to fend for myself!" She glared at the door, almost making a hole through it. Tokyo sighed and turned away from the door and looked around. The living room was decorated as if it were stuck in the Victorian times. Chandeliers hanged from the elegant ceiling and lit the room very well.

"Ah, Tokyo! I didn't expect you here. Come to finally make babies with m-"

Tokyo quickly covered his mouth with an irritated look on her face.

"No, I did not come here for…that. You baka, I'm looking for my sister, I know you have her!" She pressed herself on him while trying to get on her toes to try and intimidate him, but only worked to turn the French man on.

"_Mon amour_, I do not have your sister but I will gladly take you~" He picked her up. Tokyo instantly started to struggle.

"L-let go of me Pepe le pew!"

He started to chuckle, his rape face activated. Right when he was gonna move in on her, Paris appeared behind him and smack the back of his head so hard, he let Tokyo go and even crouched down on the floor.

"Ow! _Paris_, why did you hit me?" He looked at her, really upset and even a small tear in his eye.

"_Vous ingrat_!" She yelled and started to yell at him in French for a good minute, the sweat drop hanging over France's head only seeming to grow bigger and bigger with each word the French capital spoke. She finally turned her attention to Tokyo.

"_Désolé,_ but your sister is obviously not here. Now please leave" She said with a smile as she helped Tokyo up, her tone not sounding friendly at all. Tokyo, not wanting to argue anymore, just nodded and hurried out.

"That…was weird. Note to self: Not only is Onee-chan not here, never visit France alone. Ever." She said to herself and started walking.

"Who else could possibly want her?" She tapped her finger on her chin.

"Well, I know for sure the Europeans don't have her…and the Americas don't have anything to do with her either, not even the U.S himself would do such a thing, he's too clumsy for that. And the Asians…who of them could've wanted her?" She had wondered into a Chinatown (because these places are EVERYWHERE).

"Hmm…." she kept looking around.

"Who to visit next…." All these Chinese shops and writing was around her, even someone dressed like Shinatikitty.

"Oh! I know! I should visit Taiwan! I know she was jealous of my sister...she must've taken her out of jealousy!"

Everyone in the world face-palmed.

* * *

Minna~ Gomenasai! . I took too long with this, I really do apologize if you were waiting for it! I'll try and update soon.


End file.
